The invention relates to a direct mount mounting system wherein the basketball rim is mounted directly through the backboard to the backboard support. These systems are designed to transfer loads on the rim to the support instead of the backboard.
In the past basketball backboards and rims were connected to direct mounts via an elongated bolt which extended through a mounting plate from a support post and corresponding holes in a basketball backboard and rim supporting plate. For assembly, the bolts were extended through bolt openings in the direct mount supporting plate and the basketball backboard was then lifted up and corresponding holes in it aligned with the bolts. A basketball rim mounting plate then had its holes aligned with the bolts and slid on thereto. Bolt nuts were then attached to the bolts and tightened. This produced a sandwich structure of support plate, backboard and rim. FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,743 to Salsich, issued Jun. 22, 1976 shows such a mounting.
The above mounting system has disadvantages since it requires that the rim and backboard be adjusted as a unit to the mounting post plate. This is quite cumbersome. In addition, loosening of the bolts to replace the rim or to store the rim (e.g. for the winter season on outside basketball arrangements) loosened the adjustment of the backboard and mounting plate and this requires readjustment when remounting. Additionally one had to be careful that the backboard didn't slip off while the rim was being removed.
Alternatively, it is known to fixedly and adjustably mount the backboard to the mount through one set of bolts and to mount the rim to the backboard through a separate set of bolts. FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,365 to Schroeder, issued Jan. 23, 1990 shows such a mounting system.
This system has the disadvantage of mandating a plurality of holes and bolts for the mounting function.
It is an object of this invention to provide a direct mount basketball board and rim assembly that avoids the above identified disadvantages.
The instant invention contemplates mounting the backboard and rim to a plate of a direct mount system through a single set of bolts wherein the backboard can be fixedly adjusted to the plate without the rim and wherein the rim is easily detachable without affecting the alignment of the backboard.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.